Comatose
by Crimson-Curved
Summary: Shadow/Sonic. One-shot. After the ARK: So Shadow's dead...everyone says Sonic started cutting or something or Shadow comes back...not this time... This is an old fic i dug up


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any recognizable characters mentioned in this non-profit Non-copyright infringement..-ing fic.

* * *

Sonic sat waiting for Shadow, his love

Sonic sat waiting for Shadow, his love. He'd been waiting for hours and began to wonder if he was forgotten. The horrid thought was quickly shaken away with a shake of his head.

"He'll be back"

The azure hero's soft words were more of an assurance then a solid fact; he sighed and looked at the clock, 2:33pm. The darker of the two had been gone for a long time and Sonic had began to fidget in his spot, he was nervous, what if Shadow really forgot about him?

_-I hate feeling like this- _

Sonic sighed as he looked out the window, the warm pleasing sunlight dance along his shinning cobalt fur. He looked down to his wiggling toes; he was never one to sit still for a long time, something that bothered his other half sometimes.

"Soon" he told himself as the clock struck 3 o'clock, he  
inhaled deeply and relaxed against the cool cushion and closed his eyes.

_-I'm so tired of trying to fight this- _

The next time emerald eyes made themselves seen it was already night time. Sonic got up and felt a hand on his own, he looked down seeing an ebony hand with a crimson streak. He smiled knowing his favorite hedgehog was cocooned in the blankets next to him.

"Shadow..."

His coo didn't fall on def ears and in response he was pulled down in the bundle of blankets. A small laugh passed peach lips and he smiled.

"Shadow..."

"Hmm?"

The ebony half peaked out from under the white blanket with warm welcoming crimson orbs and tousled quills.

"How'd I get in bed?" he asked, because all he remembered was falling asleep on the couch.

"You've been here with me this whole time Sonic" Shadow gave in response before he pressed his warm lips against Sonic's, only slightly, warmer ones.

_-I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You-_

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, we were at Tail's birthday party, remember? You dragged me there...," Sonic nodded "then we came back home and we went to sleep"

Sonic's green eyes were distant as he looked at Shadow. He could have sworn he was on the couch.

"What? Something's up Shads. I remember the party but yesterday I was sitting on the couch waiting for you to come home...I was waiting...and...and It was 3 when I fell asleep..."

_-Tell me that You will listen-_

Sonic sat up in the sea of Egyptian cotton and ran a hand through his bleu bed head quills.

"Maybe you're just tired Sonic...?"

"No, I'm alright Shadow"

Sonic gave his trademark smile with a thumbs up to his dark angel.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Good, c'mere" Shadow said after watching sonic for a second. He had a thing where he could ask Sonic a question and when he answered he knew whether the hero was lying or telling the truth in the next few seconds, his love was so easy to read. Sometimes.  
Shadow outstretched his arms for Sonic and the hero answered the silent question by leaning into the others arms. Sonic purred softly when their lips locked together again and Shadow laid Sonic onto his back.

"...Shadow" Sonic whispered breathlessly when their sweet kiss ended.

"Yes?"

Sonic smiled and looked up at Shadow with eyes full of and undying trust.

"I love ya"

"I love you to Sonic"

No more words were exchanged for a while as Shadow remapped Sonic's body with his lips, tongue, hands. Sonic's head lay on its side as his glassy eyes tried focusing on the clock...2:33am. Shadow nipped at the hero's neck, eliciting a purr from the half beneath him. The hedgehog placed a hand at Sonic's hips while the other trailed to his hardening nipples. Taking one into his mouth he sucked and nipped at the nub as his hand worked and pinched the other, Sonic was groaning wanting more, he always wanted more, one of his sins. Greed.

_-You're touch is what I'm missing- _

Shadow positioned himself and Sonic's entrance once his length was full and out. He had a hand on the bed and one keeping the other's leg up on his shoulder.

"Don't tease Shads"

This got the hedgehog above him to smile, he wasn't one to deny Sonic of what he wanted and he knew Sonic was greedy. With out another word he pushed into his entrance letting out a low groan, the azure hedgehog had a iron grip on Shadow's shoulders, his nails making fine cuts under the dark fur. Shadow hissed in pain and pleasure, it didn't happen often but when Sonic hurt him while they made love it always felt good. Shadow wondered if it had to do with adrenaline or if he was just a masochist.

When he was all the way inside his lover he leaned down and kissed Sonic's flushed face. When he pulled back he noticed his blue half had his eyes clamped shut, Shadow knew it wasn't the pain because, like him, Sonic liked the mix of pain and pleasure. Shadow cupped Sonic cheek with a small frown realizing that even after their months together, Sonic was still shy and embarrassed. Shadow wanted his other half to know he didn't have to be embarrassed and hide.

"Sonic...look at me"

_-And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing You-_

Sonic woke up and rubbed the sleep from his emerald orbs. Shadow wasn't back yet. The hero got up and went to the kitchen, figuring that if he busied himself then he Shadow would be back sooner than he thought. He reached in the refrigerator and fished around till he found a small pack of hotdogs then put them in a boiling pot of water. Shadow showed him how to make his favorite food incase Sonic got hungry and Shadow was asleep and couldn't cook for him, Sonic was glad for the small lesson. As the weenies boiled he went to the cupboard and got a small can of chili to finish off his chili dogs.

The azure hedgehog looked at the counter next to the place where he sat, the tile was cracked, he frowned a bit but figured it was like that before so he began eating his chili dogs. Some of the chili landed back on his Mighty Morphin Power Ranger plate and he made a small face before he wiped the mess up with his finger, revealing a battle ready white ranger.

By the time he finished his food it was 6 o'clock. Sonic cleaned his dishes and scratched his peach stomach as he walked up his medicine cabinet, something Shadow put together for him; he rose a brow and looked at a crack in the wood. He shook of the damaged door and just opened it up. Next to the multitude of different band-aids, there was a clear orange pill bottle, a peach hand reached for it but the blue fur pulled his hand back and left the kitchen.

_-Comatose-_

Sonic walked to the backyard, upon his arrival the crickets ceased their early night music but only for a moment then they continued. He sighed again for the umpteenth time that day and looked at his watch, 6:49pm. The hero pulled the black hoodie he was wearing closer to his body and leaned against the wooden railing that over looked the backyard.

Looking at his clock that told him it was 7:20pm. He wanted Shadow back and the intoxicating scent of his other's jacket that he was wearing wasn't helping.

_-I'll never wake up without an overdose of You- _

Sonic walked back inside with a low yawn and he closed the sliding glass door behind him. Once inside he looked around, maybe he came back. The azure blur moved around the lower level of the house. 7:50pm. Sonic sat on the arm of the couch.

"Shadow..."

His voice came out as a small whine and his ears flattened against his skull. The azure half shook his head and the forced thought that Shadow would come back poured through his mind.

Sonic lied it their bed, in their room, in their home. He sighed and ran a hand through his quills. Emerald eyes traveled the room and came to rest at their bedside table, the lamp always reminded him of a story he was told. Knuckles made it up at random because he was chosen to tell a story at the Halloween party.  
It was a story about to sisters and how they each had a lover. One of the sisters lived happily ever after with her lover while the other killed herself because her lover died. In the end the sister who died came back from the dead and killed her sister's lover. Sonic was sure there was a meaning to it but the story reminded him of himself. Of course he wasn't with Shadow at the time but now he was and the story had a different meaning.

He turned away from the skeletal lamp and looked at his wrists. Pale moon kissed peach skin lay before him; he clutched his hand and saw his vein rise...

_-I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe- _

Sonic groaned and rolled over but when he heard a low chuckle his eyes opened alert.

"Are you okay Sonic?"

The azure hedgehog pushed the blankets off his head and looked up into Shadow's eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just about to ma-"

"No, no, no...You, you're here"

"Yes"

"Yesterday...y-you were gone"

Shadow's crimson eyes held concern as he looked down to Sonic.

"Sonic..."

"No, you weren't...what, what happened yesterday"

Shadow recapped everything that had happened and he looked at Sonic hoping he would do something annoying like jump up and say 'just kidding!!'. He didn't. The ebony fur lied back down next to Sonic and held him close.

_-'Les I feel you next to me-_

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Shads?"

"Did you crack the kitchen counter tiles and the cabinet door?"

"No, I thought that was you..."

"Oh...I'll have someone come out and fix it later"

"Kay"

"So, feel any better?"

Sonic nodded but kept his face buried in his lover's chest. Shadow poked his head and Sonic gave a playful whine. He continued poking his love and smiled a bit. Sonic broke out into full laughter as Shadow began tickling him. The azure hero knew Shadow was trying to make him forget his worries, if just for a little, and cheer him up.

_-You take the pain I feel- _

Sonic looked up at his Shadow with a flushed muzzle and poked his moist nose. Shadow wiggled his nose in response.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno"

_-Waking up to You never felt so real- _

The two of them sat watching the first Indiana Jones with Tails and Cream. They were dropped off about an hour ago; Shadow and Sonic were assigned babysitting duty while everyone went out to drink. Sonic did NOT handle drinks well at all. Shadow just didn't feel like it and he wanted to keep and eye on his other to make sure he was okay.

_-I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream- _

"You guys want more popcorn?"

Tails and Cream both nodded without tearing away from the screen. The azure hedgie got up and started the popcorn as it popped he drummed his fingers against the black tiled counter, his eyes darted from the counter to the cabinet above his head and then he opened it. He looked and looked past all the various band-aids and pain reliever...

"Sonic..."

He sighed and looked down to the counter. He felt a warm hand over his and it pushed the cabinet door closed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Shads"

Without warning Shadow hugged the blue fur and kissed the top of his head. Sonic wasn't sure what that was all about but as they embraced each other he turned around and buried his face in Shadow's neck.

_-'Cause my dreams don't comfort me- _

"Were you looking for the Advil?" Shadow asked as he reached over and opened the microwave because the beeping, indicating the corn was done popping, was getting annoying.

"Nope"

"Mmkay"

Shadow scratched Sonic behind his ear, one of his many sensitive spots, and he purred softly.

_-The way You make me feel- _

"Thank you Mister Sonic"

"Yeah, thanks Sonic"

"No problem guys"

The kids sat with the popcorn bowl between then and ate from it as they continued to watch the rest of movie. Sonic on the other hand licked and nibbled at his bottom lips as he rested his head on Shadow's shoulder and closed his eyes.

_-Waking up to You never felt so real- _

Sonic's arms twitched and he opened his eyes and once his sleepy emerald eyes focused his arm came into view. Another twitch, the blue fur groaned, knowing that his arm was asleep and he rolled onto his back so he could get the blood flowing again.

"Shadow?" he whined as he sat up. Sonic, the hero, wasn't much of a whiner but he always did when his arm, hand or leg fell asleep and he got pins and needled. The blue fur got up, holding his arm away from his body, and walked down the hall. He looked at a dent in the wall and his brows became knitted as he continued down the hall "Shads?"

_-I hate living without You- _

Sonic bit his lip as his wildly poked at his arm and when he did he bursted into laughter. He exhaled deeply as he shook off the feeling of pins and needles.  
After a short while the feeling left him. He handled it easier then he thought he would, usually his other half always distracted him.

_-Dead wrong to ever doubt You- _

"Much better" he mused to himself as he stretched his arm and wiggled his peach fingers a bit in the warm morning sun that filtered in the hallway. His ears flicked then folded back a bit as he walked down the wooden stairs and to the kitchen medicine cabinet, opened it and looked past the many band-aids. His vert eyes rested on the translucent orange bottle, still full of pills...

_-But my demons lay in waiting- _

The blue fur picked up the pill bottle and looked at the label '3 tablets every 6 hours'. He twisted the cap, breaking the seal, and poured three of them on the counter then returned the bottle to its place.  
He looked at the white and grey tablets and lined them up before getting a bottle of water from the fridge. Sonic opened the bottle and gripped the counter then took a drink of the cool liquid. He picked up one of the tablets, drank and popped it in his mouth...

Drank, and popped it into his mouth...

Drank, and popped it into his mouth...

_-Tempting me away-_

He shook his head from the weird after taste and walked over to the couch and lied down. He wasn't tired, but he started feeling drowsy a bit, the pills? The hero had never recalled a pill he'd taken for whatever reason that affected him so quickly.

"Soon..." he whispered to himself as his eyelids grew heavy, his eyes focused on the changing clock but his mind, his greedy mind, focused on Shadow.

_-Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You-_

Sonic purred softly as he imagined resting against the darker fur who was stroking his quills gently. He knew he wasn't there but he didn't stop himself from imagining that Shadow was with him right now.

_-Comatose-_

Sonic slept all day with small smile on his face. The door bell rang a few times and when it was unanswered the person let them self inside.

_-I'll never wake up without an overdose of You- _

"Sonic..."

"Mmm...Shadow?"

The hero rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to see amethyst eyes staring back at him.

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked confused as he sat up and ran a peach hand through his quills.

"I came to check up on you again, you didn't look to well yesterday"

"Yesterday? Heh, you weren't here yesterday, I was with Shadow"

"You haven't been taking your pills have you?"

_-I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe- _

"No, no, no I was with Shadow yesterday"

Knuckles looked at him with a frown and sat down next to Sonic on the couch and patted his head.

_-'Les I feel You next to me- _

"I really was Knux"

"Sonic, I was with you all day yesterday, I made you chili dogs, remember?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember what exactly happened. After everything that was going on he was soooooooooooo confused. His train of thought was broken when his friend gave his shoulder a light squeeze.

"It'll..."

'don't say it'

"...be..."

'please...'

"...okay"

'He always said that'

_-You take the pain I feel- _

Sonic sighed and relaxed against the back of the couch as he felt the red fur get up and walk off. The azure hero focused in his breathing and in time heard his steady heart beating.

"Popcorn?"

"Yeah, thanks Knux" Sonic said with a small nod.

"Knuckles?"

Sonic opened his eyes and they instantly widened. "Shadow?!"

"What?"

"Where's Knux?"

Shadow frowned a bit not feeling that important to his other half. His ears flattened a bit but perked as he sat next to Sonic. "He was never here; Tails and Cream got picked up a while ago by that pink bitch and you were asleep."

Sonic gave a look of understanding as he reached into the bowl of popcorn and touched the other furs hand.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine"

"Hey Shads...Don't let me fall asleep...okay?"

_-Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream'  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me The way you make me feel-_

8:43pm  
Sonic believed that Shadow was a gift a true blessing and he loved him to death. The azure hedgehog was up with him all night, explaining to him about they days he thought he was going through with out his love. Shadow understood and listened to everything Sonic was saying and explained to him that he could have been dreaming because he had many similar instances on the ARK.

_-Waking up to You never felt so real  
Breathing life-_

"Heh, for a second there I thought I was freaking out"

"No, you're fine Sonic"

"I know, and you're sexy" he purred as he gave Shadow a soft and gentle kiss.  
12:01am

_-Waking up  
My eyes open up-_

Sonic lied in their bed, in their room, in their home. The hedgehog under him gave as small smile along with soft purr. Sonic held down a laugh while he played with the splash of ivory on the ebony plain. He didn't want to go to sleep because he wanted to stay with Shadow, he'd never been insecure, he didn't know what was wrong with him, but Shadow was with him...he was alright.

_-Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
Les I feel You next to me-_

Sonic's eyes drooped closed and he wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck.

"Sonic...Sonic, don't fall asleep"

The voice of his lover wasn't helping him wake up, it was deep, warm and sexy, the sound only further soothed him and he fell asleep with a soft purr. Shadow looked down to his other half and stroked his quills; in response Sonic nuzzled his patch of long fur.

_-You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real- _

2:33pm  
"Knuckles...When will sonic wake up?"

"Soon Tails"

Knuckles and Tails walked out of the door and left about 20 minutes later.

"This paper dates back 3years...what's the patient's condition"

"He's had bilateral damage to the Reticular formation of his midbrain" the doctor told the curious panda nurse.

"How...how did it happen?" She asked as she looked at the Doctor. The aged white dog thought everyone knew about Sonic the Hedgehog's case, but she was new, so he went on to tell the story of a hero that saved the world. He lost the one he loved and soon after began loosing his mind. He was given a prescription for pills; he was to take 3 every 6 hours for two months till his condition got better. He didn't take his pills and because of that he experienced self induced hallucinations and along with that when he felt something was going wrong he would break down and slam his head against a walls or counters anything.

"Because his lover died?"

"Yes"

"I'd think he would have attempted suicide by cutting..."

"That's usually the case...Sonic was too strong to do that...but"

The old dog sighed and shook his head, the nurse could have sworn she saw tears brimming his eyes, she herself had a tear fall from her eye. When the doctor walked off she peaked into the azure hero's room. All his wounds were healed and he was looking just fine. His azure coat shone in the warm summer sun brilliant emerald eyes that hadn't been seen in years were moving rapidly beneath his eye lids.

Dreaming.

_-Oh how I adore You  
The way You make me feel Waking up to You never felt so real-_


End file.
